life of the diferent
by Miwacat
Summary: my name is Kyra Uchiha, i'm three years old, and i'm a freak. i have a tail you see, ears and a tail... Naruto OC fanfic, rated T because of violence (people die). plz excuse any typos. I hope to update as regularly as possible. hope you like! -D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, bla bla bla. Are we done?**

 **Life of the different. Prologue:**

 _ **Konoha hospital, Konoha, The Naruto-verse**_

The nurse picked up the crying baby girl before her to give to the mother. When she did so, she felt small lumps on the child's head and bottom. Feeling these made her jump and drop the baby, but the amazing thing was that she landed on all fours, before falling over again. She was a pale baby, with deep opal eyes and dark blue hair. Without the strange lumps she would be like any other Uchiha baby. The mother of the child picked her up and felt the lumps as well. _Is that, fur?_ She looked at the baby, worried, and decided not to tell the father. He was a strict man, and did not take kindly to anything out of the ordinary, but he was kind at heart. That's why she loved him. She shook it off and said, 'I hereby name you Kyra' and with that she yawned and fell asleep, still cradling the strange child in her arms.

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **Konoha nursery, 3 years later**_

I was cornered, nowhere to go. "Freak!" I heard someone shout. My stubby tail twitched at the word. _Freak._ That's all I've ever been to them. A nameless freak. Even my own clan calls me that when they think I can't hear. My name's Kyra Uchiha, I'm three years old, and I'm a freak. I have a tail you see. It's pretty small and undeveloped, but a tail nonetheless. My Uchiha surname helps me a bit I guess, the adults feel they should be carful what they say, but apart from that I'm the lowest of the low. People look at me like I'm some kind of monster, when I'm not. I know I'm not. The first time I heard that word I asked my Mummy what it meant. I was two. All she did was look down with tears in her eyes and gave me a hug. She knew what it meant, but wouldn't say. So I went to one of the older children and asked them. They laughed. 'It means monster, idiot. It means no-one wants you around!' Tears filled my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. I started running as fast as I could away from them (which wasn't very fast) and before I knew it I had fallen. When I landed (on my feet, as usual) I found I had fallen down some kind of hole in the ground leading into a tunnel. I followed the tunnel into a room. There was a ladder at one end leading up to the hollow of a tree. The room itself was pretty small, but I would be safe there. I could be alone. It was my safe room.

A pain in my arm brought me back to the present. One of the boys had hit me, hard. I glared at them, tears stinging my eyes once again. "W-which one of you hit me?" I stammered. I must have looked pathetic to them. A three year old trying to stand up to a bunch of seven year old boys, but I didn't care, I'd been training in my safe room. They weren't going to get away this time. All of them laughed at me. All but one. I recognised him, the one who didn't laugh. He was an Uchiha, older than the other boys, and he wore a ninja headband. My daddy loved him. I think he called him 'the Uchiha pro-di-gy' whatever that is. What was he doing in a gang of bullies? Never mind, I was going to take these guys down, hopefully anyway. Well, maybe just give them a couple of bruises, or get away conscious? Hmm. Oh well, it was worth a try. I started by channelling ca- no, that's not right, chat- no, chakra! I summoned my _chakra_ to my feet. Speed was key. My chakra control wasn't perfect, but it was okay. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Got it! My opal eyes snapped open and I ran at the boy closest to me, surprising him. When I got close enough to hit him I dodged around the back of him and hit him where it hurts. He fell to the ground, groaning. Two of the other boys looked shocked, but then they looked up and glared at me. _Oh no_ I thought before a fist came flying at me, holding a kunai. I barely dodged in time, and the kunai just cut my cheek. The boy with the knife skidded into a wall and the other boy laughed. "Ha ha, you got outsmarted by a three year old girl," as the boy laughed I took my chance. I sprung up off the ground (geez I wish I could do flips) and came down with my leg poised for an aerial attack. I was centimetres before the boy's head when something stopped me. It was the Uchiha. He grabbed my leg and used my own force to slam me down on the ground. "O-o-ow" I was crying again.

"Not bad, kid," the Uchiha boy said, and he walked away. He left me lying there tears streaming down my face. I did not like that boy, but he didn't use the word. He didn't call me a freak. He had gained my respect as an enemy, nothing else. The others in the group glared at me momentarily before quickly scurrying after him like a bunch of scared puppies. The sun was starting to set. _I should probably go home_ I thought. So I wandered out of the nursery playground, back to the Uchiha village.

It was dark when I got back. My house was at the front of the estate so I could see it straight away. For some reason, the lights weren't on, and my mummy and daddy always stayed up way after dark. It was weird. I went inside. "Daddy I-" I was taken aback with shock. My mummy and daddy tied up in chairs, blood splattered on their hair, faces, clothes. It was everywhere. I tried to run towards them, but a strong hand held me back. I started crying for the third time today. Taking down bullies is one thing, but these were full blown ninja. I was helpless. A dark figure came out of the shadows. He took a kunai to my daddy's throat. "This is what happens to freaks!" The man shouted, and he slit my daddy's throat. Dead.

"DADDY!" I screamed.

I wanted to look away, but the ninja holding me kept my head looking forward so I squeezed my eyes shut. I loved my parents. They were kind to me. They were the only ones that considered me anything but a monster, and they accepted me for who I am. Daddy was strict at times, and he was not afraid to tell me off if I did something wrong, but I knew he loved me at heart. He saved me from bullies more than a few times when he was not away working. He was a ninja, so he was away quite often, but I didn't mind. He first told me he was a ninja when I went to train in my little room, and he told me a few techniques to remember. I looked up to him, and I didn't want him to be dead. Not yet. Then there was my mummy. She was beautiful. Her long, dark hair was always immaculate, and her Opal eyes shimmered in the light. But the most beautiful thing about her was her smile. I didn't want to think about what it would be like never seeing that smile again. It just seemed to make everything all right. Mummy was always so kind to me, kind like no one else was. Mummy and daddy were my only friends. I couldn't just let them die. My tail grew longer; my ears to a point, and my eyes snapped open. I felt different. I could see everything. I could notice the tiniest movement of a fly. The man holding me looked shocked. I struggled against his grip, and he aimed a punch at my face. I noticed the man's muscle twitch before he even moved. It was amazing. I blocked the punch with both arms, and the force sent me flying out of the man's grip. I saw the man pull a kunai out of his pouch, and as he did so I sent the little chakra I had left after the fight earlier to my feet, ready to dodge. As the man threw the kunai, I darted forward and to the side, the kunai missed and hit the wall behind me. I swear I wasn't this fast before. I sped towards the man, ready for a kick. He couldn't dodge quickly enough, and it connected, but it was weak, very weak. The man flinched, but apart from that he was fine.

The shadowed man spoke. "You idiot, leave and don't get in my way"

The man I hit looked confused, but he did what the murderer said and left through the open window. I ignored him. The murderer had his bloody kunai at my mummy's throat now, and she looked scared. Her mouth gagged, hair matted with her and Daddy's blood. I had never seen her like this. It was like a nightmare. "Don't move or I'll kill her," he said. I stopped for a second, going over what he said. I knew that if I waited long enough he would just kill her anyway so I lunged at him. I dodged at the last second like I did with that bully, but the murderer saw it coming. He turned around before I could even position myself for a kick, and punched me in the stomach. I saw the muscles move, I saw every detail of the punch, but I wasn't fast enough to block it. I went crashing into the wall. I gasped for breath and I saw the man pick up his kunai once again. He held it to mummy's throat. He was going to kill her. His eyes had turned red and he had four pupils. He looked like some kind of demon. My ears and tail shrunk back to their original state and my vision went back to normal. That was it. I was out of chakra. My daddy was dead and my mummy was doomed. I looked up at the man and my mummy.

"The Sharingan won't help you if you lack the speed to use it," and with those words he slit my mummy's throat, just like he did daddy's. Her eyes widened before she slumped in her chair. Dead. Both of them. Dead. My mummy and daddy were dead, and I would probably follow in their footsteps. I would be murdered by a man just because of what I am, what I believe in. but I would be alone, and no one would care about my death. The only two people that did are dead. No one would fight for me. I should just accept defeat and cry. _No,_ I thought. I wouldn't give up and I wouldn't cry. Not again. "I'll kill you," I murmured. The shadowed man looked around, his eyes back to normal.

"Hm?" he had let down his guard.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted at him. I may have been out of chakra, but I wasn't down yet. I threw a feeble punch at his face, and as he raised his arms to block the punch, I threw a kick at his stomach. It connected, but only with his arm. This guy was fast, to fast for me to ever have a chance of defeating him. I heard shouts of ninja, and I looked up in confusion. They must have heard the fight. "HELP" I shouted. That was a mistake. The murderer covered my mouth and stabbed me in the chest. He said, "I've done this village a great service, eliminating you," and he left. The last thing I remember was around six ninjas bursting in. one, a man with leaning spiked white hair, came up to me and picked me up. He ran at the room and seemed to start flying. After that, there was only darkness.

I woke up to the sound of beeping machines and worried voices. I didn't know them.

"What do we do with her if she wakes up, do we put her with her clan?" a female voice said.

"I don't know, will her clan even take her? I mean, she is a freak after all." The second voice was male. I did not like that voice. I heard the door open and someone walked in.

"Lord Hokage," the two said at the same time. This Guy sounded important, so I carried on listening.

"The girl, her parents were killed, as I'm sure you've heard. We were wondering where to put her. Perhaps you have an opinion on the matter?" Only the man's voice spoke this time. _So that wasn't just a nightmare, huh. Why don't they just give me to another of my clan_? I thought. But I knew the answer to that. My clan wouldn't take me, because I was different. I was a freak, and my clan could not accept that I was one of them. Great.

I was lost in my thoughts when a third voice, which was probably the 'lord ho-ka-ge', spoke.

"We will put her in the orphanage and tell the Uchiha clan of her situation. With any luck she will be adopted," He said, and with that, the group left the room. I opened my eyes and was met by a blinding wall of white. I squinted at the bright wall and tried to sit up, but when I did I felt a great pain in my chest. I gasped loudly and coughed, which only made the pain worse. Ugh, I forgot I'd been stabbed. I slowly tilted my head down to see the wound. To my surprise there was no blood, only clean bandages. I groaned and slowly leant backwards onto my pillow. My gasp seemed to have attracted some attention, and a female nurse walked in. I presumed it was the one from earlier. When she saw it was me in pain, she took a step back. She was scared. The Uchiha name was intimidating enough without ears and a tail. Oh well. The nurse took a deep breath and slowly walked up to me, like I was some bear cub she was trying not to spook. She really didn't know how to go about this. When she reached my bed she asked if I was ok. When I tried to speak my words only came out as a violent coughing fit. She went to grab a bottle of a disgusting drink, which she called medicine. But the medicine I was used too was sweet and it tasted like Christmas trees. This was not the medicine I was used to. I drank it anyway and the pain dulled a little. I tried to speak again.

"Can I have some water please?" I croaked. The nurse could barely hear me, but she was glad to go and get the water. I could tell she didn't want to be near me. I frowned. Not even doctors and nurses wanted to help me, and they helped everyone. _If the world hates me, I'll hate it back,_ I thought. I decided to become a real ninja, and once I did, the world would fear me for good reason. I decided I'd become the monster they believed I was, but first, I needed to know the date.

" Um, excuse me, could you tell me the date today please, and how long I've been asleep" I asked politely.

"th-the date?" the nurse stuttered "It's the 16th of June, you've been asleep for a week"

"Oh," I said "when can I go and train again?" the nurse was surprised by this statement. I had scared her, even more than she was scared already.

"t-t-train? W-well, I wouldn't do any t-training for at least another week or so, if I were you" the nurse was worried I'd get angry, I could get her to do anything I wanted. But that would be mean so I let her go. _She_ didn't call me a freak, so she didn't deserve that uncomfortable situation.

"Oh, Ok. You can go now," I said. The nurse gave me a brief, but genuine, smile before leaving the room. I couldn't return that smile though. My parents were dead and no one liked me. I couldn't smile. _If I'm not allowed out for another week, I might as well spend the time brushing up on my ninja knowledge,_ I thought, but first I needed to get some rest. Nearly getting murdered really takes it out of you. I yawned and went to sleep. Maybe I'd wake up and every thing would be better. Maybe this all would have been a long, long nightmare.

The next morning a nurse came in with that horrid liquid I'd had the day before. Not a nightmare then. I frowned when I saw there was no normal food on the tray. There were just a few bottles of gross sludge. The nurse stayed silent and glared at me as he put the tray down. By the way he looked at me I guessed he was the man that called me a freak last night, I did not like him. That look told me he would have liked it better if I had died. I didn't want to speak to him, but I needed a book on chakra and other ninja stuff, and there was no one else in the room.

" I need a book," I said, bluntly. The man looked up from organising the trays.

"huh?" he said. I gulped down the contents of the bottles before answering. Most of it, apart from the medicine, was tasteless.

"I need a book on ninja, can you get me one?" I replied simply. I was not in the mood for conversation, especially with this guy. He smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile. It was a mean smile, the one I'd seen in so many bullies.

"We don't give out books like that to baby monsters, I'm so-," he was interrupted by the opening of the door. A man in a big red and white hat and a long white coat came in to the room. "L-lord Hokage!" the nurse was surprised by his appearance and he bowed his head. So this was the lord Hokage. He must have been important. When he spoke the night before the two nurses just accepted his answer, no questions asked. He should be able to get me a book.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell this man that I am not a baby and I would like a book on ninja please?" I asked, a little over politely really. The Hokage smiled

"Ah, a budding young ninja are we? Well then, I'll see to it that you'll get a book suited for your age group. Unless you'd like something a little more in depth?" the lord Hokage spoke to me like I was any other three-year old girl, not like some freak or monster he should be scared of, but his eyes were uncertain, like they were looking for a reason I was like this. Almost like they were looking for a reason I survived, and my parents didn't. Almost like his eyes were blaming me for my parents death. I looked out of the window.

"I don't want a picture book if that's what you're asking. My mummy said I have a reading age of six, if that helps," the lord Hokage's smile drooped slightly at this answer, but he shook it off. He turned to the nurse.

"Please can you get this young girl a book on ninja from the hospital library, and refrain from offending your patients in the future. Thank you," and with that, he left. The nurse grumpily followed his orders, and apologised before leaving the room to go get my book. I didn't like the way the Hokage was looking at me. He may not have meant to, but I felt like he was blaming me for the death of my parents. Maybe I was the reason, maybe I wasn't. All I knew was that the man that killed them was a coward. He couldn't even manage to kill me properly. The nurse came back in to the room with a large black and white book. It looked about one hundred pages, maybe a few more. I didn't really know how to count higher than that. I thanked the man and took the book from him. He left quickly and silently as I began reading. The book didn't have many pictures, and the writing was quite small, but I read the words I knew and worked out the meaning of some of the others from what was around them. I studied the few diagrams hard and reread a few chapters to make sure I remembered them. By nightfall I had leant around twenty new words, strengthened my knowledge of chakra. I learnt about ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu and I read a brief mention of this thing called a kek-kei-gen-kai, but it didn't really tell me what it was. Apart from the mysterious word 'kekkei genkai' nothing in the book could really explain what happened on that night. I doubted my ears and tail would be explained, but the guy's red eyes, and me suddenly being able to see every movement? That had to be written down somewhere, right? I knew what I needed to do tomorrow. I would find a book on 'kekkei genkais' and look up what that man said just before he killed mummy. Sharingan. What was it, what that why I could see those movements? I didn't know, but I did know I was tired. The more I slept, the quicker I healed, and the quicker I healed, the quicker I could become a ninja. I would give them a reason to fear me, respect me, and every one would know my name.

I dreamt that night of my parents. The memories of their death still fresh in my mind. I dreamt of saving them, me beating their murderer to the ground, and I dreamt of their horrified faces. The victorious dream quickly turned to a lonely nightmare. In the dream my parents were scared. I did just take down a powerful ninja. They locked me up in a dark room and the dream ended with the shutting of the door. I woke up. I thought of my parents' horrified faces in the dream. Maybe I shouldn't become a cold-blooded monster. I looked up to the sky. _They wouldn't have wanted that_ , I thought, _but I will become a ninja and beat up those bullies once and for all._ The door opened and the shy nurse came in with my 'breakfast' of cold tasteless sludge and that horrid medicine, again. I didn't mind this nurse, because I could ask her to do stuff and she would do what I asked.

"Could you get me a book on k… ke… kek-kei-gen-kai, please? Reading age seven would be good," the nurse looked like a bunny rabbit in a bright light when I said that. I think the right word would be startled. She seemed to be deep in thought about how to act around me when I spoke. When she snapped out of it she said

"O-of course," and she hurried out of the room to get it. I waited patiently until she came back with a book, about the same size as the other one, but red and black this time.

"I-I-I couldn't find an age s-seven book on k-kekkei genkais, but I found an a-a-age ten book… if that's alright?" this nurse got too worried over little things, and I was starting to loose my patience.

"That'll be fine. You can leave," I said bluntly as I took the book from her hands. I opened the first page and stared at the bland writing. I was used to large, clear lettering filling a page, but these words were small in comparison. There were very few pictures and diagrams, about one every four or five pages. This was going to be… interesting? I read the first sentence.

'Kekkei genkai (Literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit") are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans.'

… You wha? A dumbed down translation:

Kekkei genkai means 'style stuck to family'. They are passed down through a few families.

OK. Now I kind of know what that means, lets read the rest of it. It took me longer to read this book. The diagrams every four or five pages showed what the different Kekkei Genkais looked like when being used. Once I'd finally finished reading the first chapter (an introduction to Kekkei Genkais, this took me about one and a half, maybe two hours,) I decided I'd just flip through and find the picture of the red eye with four pupils. _That_ was what I was looking for. After about a minute of flicking through page after page, I found it. I looked from the diagram of the demonic eye to the title of the page, and the name of the Kekkei Genkai. It was the sharingan. _Sharingan._ That was what the murderer said I had, the sharingan. I read the description as quickly as possible, which wasn't as quick as I'd hoped after reading that whole first chapter. It said:

'the sharingan enhances the user's vision. The movement speed of the eye increases by a massive amount, helping the user see the tiniest detail, such as a muscle twitch. It is a Kekkei Genkai to the Uchiha clan and is usually developed after some sort of mental trauma around the age of twelve.'

 _The Uchiha clan? That can't be right. My parents were Uchiha, were they killed by their family because of me?_ These thoughts raced through my mind as I slowly made sense of that one short paragraph. The book said that it's normally developed around the age of twelve; did that night really awaken something that powerful? Whoa. I was the cause of my parents' death, because I was a freak, and I could've been 'dangerous'. As far as I knew, the murderer, or any of the Uchiha had any particular reason to harm my parents. The only reason they were killed was because they dirtied the Uchiha name by being parents to a freak. The murderer didn't even finish the job, I should be dead right now. These were dark thoughts for three year old as I sat there in my hospital bed, alone. But I couldn't help it. I did witness my parents' murder after all…

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere:**

"I killed the parents, but the child is still alive, sir." The cloaked man said as he waltzed into the room and knelt before his master.

"YOU WHAT? That wass the whole point of thiss plan, idiot. Did you assessss her abilities?" The figure spoke extravagantly, over pronouncing each letter for a dramatic effect. The hiss on his Ss sent shivers down his subjects' spines.

"y-yes sir. She… u-u-unlocked th-the sharingan, s-sir," the man stammered as he feared for his life in that small dark room.

"IDIOT! WE WERE SSUPPOSSSED TO ELIMINATE THE CHILD, NOT MAKE HER SSTRONGER!" The figure shouted at the man, making him whimper in fear. Somehow the silence thickened as the figure stood up and advanced on the cloaked man. He drew out a long steel katana, and was about to strike when a boy of twelve stepped out of the shadows.

"master, if I may, I have a suggestion of how we could make use of this girl…"

 **aaaand, BOOM! Finally finished first chapter of my first ever Fanfiction. WHOO! =-D. sorry about the cliff hanger, but I so wanted to upload this chapter and I think it adds just the right amount of suspense, don't you? I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in about 19 days from now (17/07/16) but don't hold your breath cause it'll probably take until the 24** **th** **of july. Please leave positive comments below and tell me how I could improve, but please don't just me mean cause, ya know, that's mean! Anyway, thanks for reading my first fanfic chapter and I hope you will read the next chapter. SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**discalimer: i don't own naruto. i only own Kyra.**

* * *

 **Chapter two  
** **Konoha village, land of fire:**

I spent the rest of the time I was in hospital reading up on chakra and different practise techniques. When the nurses weren't watching i tried the concentration exercise, and by the end of the week I could successfully stick up to four stamp sized pieces of paper on my head. I was itching to get out and train properly again. The male nurse came in to come and get me as the 'social worker' was here. I'd never heard that name before, but i presumed it was the woman behind the nurse who had come to take me to the orphanage. That would make sense. I got up slowly, as I hadn't really moved for a week so i was slightly stiff. I still hadn't worked out how i'd healed so quickly, i mean, i was stabbed with a blow that must have been pretty close to my heart but i got better in the space of two weeks. But then i remembered reading about something called medical ninjutsu, that sounded like it was a healing spell kinda thing, but i didn't really understand it. The book didn't go into much detail on it. The social worker person had a closed eye smile and introduced herself as 'Sasha-chan', before she opened her eyes and did a double take on my ears and tail. The nurse whispered something into Sasha's ear before leaving, and Sasha looked at me with a mixture of surprise and fear. She obviously wasn't told that _I_ was the one she had to take to the orphanage. I mentally rolled my eyes at her reaction. Word seemed to have spread about 'the cat freak's survival', and it wasn't helping my chances of being adopted by my clan. Not one bit. Oh well, might as well make an impression."I will not be addressing you as 'chan' because you are not my friend, whereas, unfortunately, you are my elder Sasha-san," I commented on her annoying way of trying to make me smile.  
"o-oh, O-O-OK then. we should get going, come on ... sorry what did you say your name was?"  
"I didn't, but it's Kyra. Don't wear it out," stage one of being Kitty Ninja complete: Sass.  
"right, OK. Lets go," Sasha left and i followed behind her. 'I _don't think i'm gonna like the orphanage'_ I thought, and we set off into the street. The orphanage was down a secluded alleyway just off the main high-street. No wonder i'd ever come across it before. It was an old, run down concrete building with a large broken sign saying 'O p ana e' I could hear many kids inside, laughing, crying, arguing and playing. It was so loud, my low expectations lowered even more as i slowly followed Sasha inside. I was greeted by the site of kids of various ages, ranging from two to seven. The floor was a mess of alphabet blocks, paint, paper, crayons, honestly it was like my toy-box had exploded all over he floor. Nobody really noticed when I walked in, but when people did start looking up they stared. first in confusion, then amazement, then with fear and hate. many either ran away or looked down quickly at their play things. I recognised two of the older ones. they were the bullies that were hanging around with the Uchiha. i could see they wanted revenge for my win. they wanted a re-match now I was injured and that was just low. i didn't care about those two, but I was sad about how the other children looked at me. they didn't even wan't to give me a chance. I needed to get a hoodie as soon as possible to hopefully stop strangers from giving me those looks.  
"Children this i-" Sasha looked to where I was standing but i had already gone over to the book shelves. i mainly did it to test out a technique that silenced my footsteps as long as i kept it up. for someone who had only read abut it, I think I did pretty well. The social worker had rushed off t look for me and i took out a book from one of the few shelves i could reach. It was a picture book. I kept looking through different shelves and books until i couldn't reach any more. They were all picture books with almost no words, and nothing useful to read. They were honestly quite boring. I noticed a book on one of the higher shelves that said 'Greatest Ninja of All Time' on the spine, and I tried jumping for it, and I failed, but one of the older kids saw me struggling and walked over. _could it be he's just being nice?_ I thought to myself as he reached up to get the book. he took the book down from the shelf, and held it in front of me, gesturing for me to take it. I walked slowly towards him, and reached out to get the book, but he snatched it away and put it on the very top shelf of the bookcase. He laughed and walked away, so I glared silently at him until he reached his friends. When he did I covered my ears, crawled into a corner, and tried to send chakra to all points in my body. my reasoning was that maybe, if i tried hard enough, I would become invisible...

"whad you doon?" A small voice broke my concentration, and I nearly fell over. I looked up to see a head of yellow/blonde hair in my face. He had Bright blue eyes, and was about one year older than me. The look on his face could only be described as curious. There was definitely fear, but not as much as the other children. The main difference was the lack of hate in his eyes, instead, I could see understanding. That aside, he looked like a bit of an idiot.  
"I'm trying to be invisible," I said, and went back to my strange position.  
"Den why can I see you?" The small boy asked, breaking my concentration again. I couldn't understand why he didn't just walk away or tease me like everyone else.  
"Because it hasn't worked" I explained. There was a silence and I thought he'd gone away. I peeked over my knees just to check, but he was still staring at me, and this time his face was even closer to mine. He made me jump, again, and this time I did fall over, making me let go of my ears.  
"Whoa, are they real? I want some! Are you like and epic cat girl or something?" _..._ this surprised me. I looked at him, scanning for any signs of fear or hate, but i saw none, only idiotic fandom. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"s-sorry, I just wanted to make you feel w-welcome. No-one liked me when i first came here, so I wanted to help you out. My name's Naruto, by the way, Naruto Uzumaki. Y-you'd better remember it, cause one day I'll be a great Ninja. and the whole world will know my name," He Put on the widest, most idiotic smile i'd ever seen, and lowered his hand for me to take it. I didn't trust him yet, he seemed too happy, so i gave him my name bluntly and walked off to find a good place to train. I didn't like being as weak and defenseless as i was.

The Orphanage 'garden' was tiny. it was pretty much just a small concrete outdoor area with a couple of empty flower beds. I didn't know the rules about leaving but guessed the two, three and four year olds probably wouldn't be allowed to go out on their own. Besides, i didn't want to risk getting beat up in the street. While i was in the orphanage i was vulnerable. i walked around the concrete space for a while before coming across a hole in the fence. I looked over my shoulder to check no-one was there so i could quickly climb through without anyone noticing. I Landed on the other side of the fence in a small clearing surrounded by forest. The strange thing was that I easily recognized my surroundings. This was the clearing above my safe room. I found the hollow tree and climbed down beneath it's roots to the small room in the ground. Although the room was too small to train in, I had filled the room with old blankets, teddy bears and fairy lights. It was a good place to come when I wanted to be alone. _I think I might make this my study room,_ I thought as i listened to the silence of the room. I sighed and climbed back up to the clearing. Since I didn't have any weapons i started with some basic exercises (press ups, star jumps, runs etc.) and I kept it up until I heard Sasha calling me. By that time I was red in the face, out of breath, and my muscles were aching like mad. I waited until i heard the door close, then I climbed back into the Garden and walked inside. When I noticed Sasha I silenced my footsteps and walked up behind her.  
"You should know, I don't come when I'm called," I said in a loud whisper, making her jump.  
"Aah! O-oh, Kyra. You scared me. Um, oh yes I'll show you to the girls dormitories" She didn't smile when she saw me, and I think she was the opposite of relieved. She led me to a large room filled with mattresses on the floor. there was a small wardrobe at the end of each mattress to hold clothes and other belongings. Sasha walked to a bed in the far side of the room and got a thin blanket out of the wardrobe. She gave it to me and pointed at the mattress before walking away out of the room. I didn't check, but I think she locked the door to keep me away from the other kids. I lay my blanket on the bed and climbed under it. I quickly fell asleep. It must have been a few hours later when Sasha came in to call me down for dinner. I came down in a makeshift cape made of my blanket, which earned me a few funny looks, and sat down at the long table. The food was okay, it was just slightly bland rice with egg, soy beans and tofu, but it was nothing like what mummy used to make. After dinner all of the littler kids (including me) were brought up to the dorms. When Sasha closed the door most of the children went straight to bed, without a second glance at me. I was just the new kid, nothing out of the ordinary. I lay awake until everybody was asleep then I went to the window, opened it, and clambered outside. The cool night air was a relief from the warm stuffy orphanage rooms. I stayed on the windowsill for awhile, letting the chilled breeze whip through my hair, but I didn't feel as free as I would have liked. I looked up at the stars and noticed the windowsills all gradually sloped upwards, leading to the roof. I stood up carefully and made my way up to the roof. It was a traditional Japanese roof, and the gentle curve cradled my small frame as I lay back to look at the stars. I stared at my favorite constellation, Leo, and I started singing my mummy's favorite lullaby.

 _When the stars shine in the night_

 _Bringing hope and shedding light_

 _It shows you can find light, in the darkness_

 _Through the bad times and the fights_

 _feel my warmth and hold me tight_

 _no matter what happens, I'll be there..._

"How d'ya get up the- Kyra!" For the third time that day, Naruto made me jump, and I fell off the roof. I landed safely on my feet, using my hands to balance myself and I looked up to the roof. There was no way I was getting up there.  
"NARUTO! UNLOCK THE BACK DOOR!" I hated asking for help, but all the doors would have been locked, and no streets were safe at night. Daddy told me that. Naruto scrambled away from the window and I made my way to the back of the building. Geez he's annoying

* * *

 **Naruto's veiw  
** The people here still hate me. I don't know why, it's like I did something terrible that no-one's told me about. There was a new girl today though, Kyra, and I saw people give her the same looks they gave me. I mean, she's not normal. She has weirdly small cat ears and a really short tail. She doesn't give me the same looks as everyone else, but I don't think I made a good impression. I can come across as, annoying. I kinda made her fall off a roof, but she has, like, superpowers. I mean, she landed on her feet from a really tall building and was fine. she can sing really well. I don't think she noticed, but I overheard her singing before she fell. It was beautiful, almost hypnotizing. I've got to open the back door now so she can get back inside. I hope we don't get caught. Sasha doesn't take kindly to rule breakers, especially kids who break curfew. Sasha hates me any way, and she's always looking for ways to get me in trouble. I hope Kyra sticks around, she's kinda cool.

* * *

 **One month later  
** Over the month I learnt to trust Naruto a little more. He was still annoying, but I was less jumpy around him now. his smile still seemed fake sometimes, but I overlooked that because he dulled the pain of loosing my parents a little. I didn't tell him about my training though. That was top secret. I managed to get a second hand hoodie and I never took it off. It was as much a part of me as my ears and tail. Over the month I had learnt a few more chakra techniques. Now my control was just about good enough to climb a tree. you're supposed to do it no handed, but it took me the entire month just to stick to the tree in the first place. My reserves were still small, so it was difficult to climb very high, but it was a start. It was breakfast, usually the time when people came in to adopt. usually only one kid was adopted every few weeks. They were all the cute ones. I'd given up hope before I even got there, but life there was getting a bit boring. I couldn't wait until school started, even if it was years away. I was quietly eating my bland breakfast when an Uchiha family came through the door. I hid my surprise and kept eating. It was rare for an Uchiha to come here. Sasha followed closely behind with her clipboard.  
"Kyra? Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha have come to see you," My ears pricked up under my hood. I stood up slowly and walked towards the family. I didn't silence my footsteps, but I did not speak either. I glanced upwards at their faces. The man, Fugaku, had a look of disgust and annoyance, whereas Mikoto looked like she took pity on me but would rather someone else dealt with it. Either way, they didn't want to be here. My guess was the clan drew straws and Fugaku picked the short one. I looked back down at my feet and we walked to the main reception. Sasha left the room and the 'get to know ya' session began. Mikoto seemed worried about behavior and how I act around other kids. She seemed to think I was some sort of wild rebel that got into fights for no reason. I told her that I had never been caught breaking curfew and I'm not afraid to stand up for my self. This was the truth. I didn't say I'd never broken curfew, because did that regularly, just that i'd never been caught. It was my turn to ask a question.  
"do you have any children?" I asked. It was a simple question and I would get a straight answer. simple.  
"Yes, two sons. One, Sasuke, is four and the other, Itachi, is ten years old," Mikoto answered me. Fugaku seemed reluctant to talk to me but It was his turn to ask a question.  
"Take off your hood," he demanded.  
"sorry, but this hood is as much a part of me as my eyes, nose or mouth. I never take it off," He may know about my ears and tail, but I didn't want him thinking I would take off my hood at the drop of a hat, because I wouldn't.  
"well then," he started "can you defend yourself?"  
"I have been training since the age of two. Yes i can defend myself" I stated. Fugaku didn't like my attitude, and he started to get up off his seat, but Mikoto stopped him. She told him that I was just a child and that he shouldn't lose his temper here. He sat back down. The couple thanked me and left the room, I didn't thank them back. I sat in silence for a few minutes before Sasha entered the room. She said the family, quote, 'loved me' and that they would like to adopt me. She gave me a genuine smile, but I knew it was of relief, not kindness, and told me to go pack my things. I would be leaving the next morning. I went back into the canteen and I was greeted by a hyperactive Naruto.  
"So? What was that all about Kyra?" He asked me.  
"I've been adopted," I replied "I'm leaving in the morning."  
I walked back to the dorm and Naruto didn't follow. He just stood there staring until I turned the corner. _oh well,_ I thought, _better go pack my things..._

Sasha woke me early the next morning to tell me my new mummy and daddy had arrived to take me to my new home. When we reached the estate we passed my old house quickly and in silence. We kept walking towards the back of the estate before turning left and stopping before a large house. We'd arrived. Mikoto lead me inside to a light, spacious room with a low table and six soft cushions surrounding it.  
"But Itachi, you _promised_!" I heard a whining voice from down the corridor. The owner of that voice soon came down the corridor being dragged behind the boy that was with the bullies. I glared at him.  
"Y _ou_ " I muttered under my breath. Mikoto looked at me questioningly.  
"Have you met Itachi before?" she asked.  
"mmm, yeah we've met," I replied bluntly. Itachi nodded at me, detached the other boy, Sasuke, and walked out the door. he said he was going out on an assignment. Sasuke looked me up and down, assessing me. I did the same. He had deep opal eyes and blue hair that vaguely resembled a ducks butt.  
"Who's she?" Sasuke pointed at me and looked at Mikoto. Mikoto answered with a smile on her face, but I knew she was worried about what Sasuke's reaction was going to be.  
"Sasuke, this is your new sister, kyra," she turned to me "and Kyra, this is your new big brother, Sasuke" I nodded at sasuke just as Itachi had nodded at me. I then looked back at Mikoto.  
"Mikoto, can yo-" I was interrupted by the whining voice of sasuke. He was almost as annoying as Naruto.  
"But _mummy_ , I don't _want_ a sister. Especially a younger one!" I think mikoto expected this reaction, as she calmly dealt with the situation by telling Sasuke to give me a tour of the house. When he tried to complain she said he would have no kunai training for a week, and at that Sasuke grumbled and started the tour. Well, Mikoto sure knew how to deal with Sasuke. It was a pretty big house. It had three bathrooms, Five bedrooms, Two offices, a large Kitchen/dining room and an equal size sitting room, all based around a large courtyard. Each room was simply decorated, yet beautiful at the same time. I didn't go into Sasuke or Itachi's room, But my room was nice. In the Left, centre of the room there was a traditional Japanese bed roll with a clean white duvet. The back wall was made up of three panes of thick translucent glass, making the room well lit but still private. There was a low set desk opposite to my bed with a Sakura blossom in full bloom placed upon it. It wasn't a very big room, but it was nice having my own space after the orphanage. I scanned the back wall for an openable window. When I finally found that the pane on the right was openable, I pushed it open just a crack to air the room, It felt like it hadn't been used for a while. Sasuke had left at that point. I closed the sliding doors and stuck my head out of the window, looking up towards the roof. If there was a way I could get up there... Aha! I saw a drain pipe going up to the roof, with my new chakra sticking abilities that should be an easy climb. I checked behind me one last time to see if anyone was there, and I made my way up to the roof. There was something about being up high that I loved. It seemed so distant from the rest of the world, so safe. I felt so at ease, in fact, that I fell asleep. My seep was riddled with nightmares and visions of my dead mummy and daddy. I could see them in so much pain, crying out for me, but I couldn't call back. It was torture. I was scared and sweating when a cold touch woke me up. My eyes snapped open and I darted into a defensive position. The carrier didn't react though, It was Itachi who had found me.  
"Mother told me to get you off the roof for dinner, you really shouldn't drop your guard so easily." He said. I struggled and squirmed to try and find a way out of his grip, but the more I tried the harder it seemed to get free. I really didn't like this guy. I gave up struggling and huffed, accepting the fact that I was not getting free any time soon. I think I saw a ghost of a smile on Itachi's face when I did this. He jumped off the roof and put me down on the ground. I scrambled to my feet and turned towards him.  
"look, do you have a problem with me? 'cause if you do lets hear it. I was having a bad day when I beat those bullies, so I'm gonna take you down, right here, right now," I don't know why I had that surge of anger, or why I felt that confident, but I just did.  
"I'm not in the mood right now kid, we'll spar some other time,"... _Some other time?_ That was it. I felt a surge of power flow with my anger. I lunged at Itachi with absolute annoyance but he brushed me away like I was some dirt on the floor. I hated it, I hated being weak. I growled at him and jumped again, this time faster, too fast for a three year old. It was almost like it wasn't me fighting him, like it was some strange thing controlling me. he knocked me down again, but not as far, or as easily. I stayed down this time until Itachi turned back to the house. I then slowly got up and used chakra to creep towards him, before aiming a kick at his head. He grabbed it and flipped me onto my back.  
"don't use chakra to sneak if you can't learn to conceal it," he kept walking as before back into the house. He didn't even turn around. Apparently I still had a lot to learn. Mikoto had called us all in for dinner. We ate in the kitchen, mostly in silence, until we had finished. When Fugaku left the room the family erupted into conversation. Mikoto happily took the dishes to the sink and chatted to Sasuke as she washed up. Sasuke was asking Itachi countless questions about shuriken, kunai and about ninjas in general, but I stayed seated in silence until Mikoto started taking worried glances at me. I didn't feel like I fitted in, and I wasn't going to make an immense effort to be liked. I simply wasn't that kind of person. I stretched and thanked Mikoto for the meal, before heading back up to my room. I lay on my bed for a while. I wasn't really thinking about much, but there was one big question circling around my mind. _W_ _hy am I like this? Why me?_ These thoughts weren't going away any time soon, so I decided to find the answers. I thought of it as the kind of quest I had read about in stories. Well, it was something to do anyway. Mikoto came in and stood in the doorway. She was dressed in a beautiful Kimono with her hair up in a neat bun secured with a hair pin and a single Sakura flower. In case you were wondering, this was not casual attire. In fact, I think the kimono was made of silk.  
"Itachi, sasuke and I are going to the festival. You can't come, sorry," Mikoto stated. I was surprised at this, as much as I didn't want to go, I _can't_ come felt a little harsh.  
"why?" I asked. I had that blank look of someone my age. It seemed appropriate for the question.  
"The clan thinks it would be best for you to stay inside the compound until you go to school, Fugaku's here if you need him," she left the room. Wow. So I was moved from one prison (the orphanage), to another, slightly more luxury prison. The only other difference was that here there was no one to dull the pain left by my parents death, and I was constantly reminded by the crime scene across the street. A quiet hiss escaped my lips as Mikoto left the room. I climbed back up to the roof to watch the fireworks. They were beautiful, like flowers of light blooming in the sky, but the sound they made scared me a little, so I climbed back inside. At some point I fell asleep, and the nightmare started again. More pain, more blood, more death, then darkness. The darkness faded into a deep blood red. A pale face flashed across my mind and I woke up. It was day time, and my window lay open blowing a cool breeze into my face. I came down stairs and saw a news paper lying on the table. The main headline caught my eye. ' **M** **an killed at hook a duck** ' Just as I thought konoha was safe again someone had to go get murdered didn't they. I sighed and placed the paper back on the table. Sasuke came downstairs.  
'Mother said I had to make you feel welcome, so how about we spar for a bit outside?' he grumbled, and I shook my head as an answer.  
"oh come on, if you don't mother won't buy me my new kunai set! Plus I need to get some practice," He whined at me. I still said no. He said yes. I said no.  
"Yes,"  
"No,"  
"Yes!"  
"No,"  
"YES!"  
"No!"  
"It's seven o'clock on a sunday morning, why, may I ask are you two down here yelling!?" Mikoto had arrived. Although she must have only just got out of bed she still looked immaculate. She wore a pretty linen dressing gown and her hair fell effortlessly onto her shoulders. Ignoring her beauty, her face was down right scary. It was strange how the kindest eyes could also be the most fierce. Both me and sasuke shivered and glared at each other. Sasuke opened his mouth, to make excuses no doubt, but Mikoto stopped him from saying anything.  
"both of you, outside, now, and if you wake me up again you will both be doing Itachi's chores for a week." She left the room and went back to bed. Ok, I was _not_ doing someone elses chores. I had more than my fair share at the orphanage. Sasuke dashed outside and I trudged behind him.  
"Shall we start with a spar?" Sasuke asked. I shrugged and went into an aggressive position. Sasuke did the same. 3, 2, 1, attack. I sped at him and dodged 3 kunais and a shuriken. Unfair, I didn't have any weapons. I pounced on top of him and pinned him to the ground. we rolled around for a bit before he managed to punch me in the shoulder and push me off. This wasn't really a spar, just a couple of kids play fighting, but I was winning nonetheless. I pinned him down one more and held him there with all my weight. I slowly reached for one of Sasuke's kunais and held it to his throat.  
"I win," I stated. and he held his hands up in silent surrender. He didn't look happy.  
"How come you won? I'm older than you, and I'm a boy!" His whining was really starting to get on my nerves.  
"I've had more , you've had your spar, I'm going up to the roof for a nap," I said, and headed back inside to my room. I climbed up the drainpipe and reached the roof. There, I fell asleep, watching the bussiness of Konoha below.

* * *

 **Yay! 2nd chapter! sorry it's a couple days late, but with the release of pokemon go I've been a bit distracted. Anyway, I'll keep this section short today, Please leave a review and tell me how I could improve! Thanks for reading!.  
Questions:  
Why does Kyra have cat ears?  
**


	3. update chapter

**hey guys, I dunno if anyone has acctually read this fanfic yet but I just wanted to let people know that I probably won't get the chance to update 4 a while. sorry to anyone who was acctually enjoying this, but I will update eventually.** **I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP!** **thx,** **from Miwacat.**


	4. Update 2

**hey guys,** **just another update for ya. I wil no longer be continuing this story and instead I am working on a rewrite. some of the plot lines just didn't make sense, and I am not satisfied with the quality of the writing. if I can I will find a way to take this story down from my profile and the re write should be called something like 'Life of the different-a cat's tail'.** **thx if anyone who has read this so far, from Miwacat.**


End file.
